1. Field of the Invention
The present invention involves a childresistant snap cap container device which includes a container, a collar ring, a spring biasing the collar ring, and a snap cap. It may generally be used for securing pills, other medications and any other materials which should be kept from misuse by children.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Numerous child resistant and tamper indicating containers and closures have been developed. The following patents show various prior art snap cap systems which have been developed to prevent or deter misuse of contents by children:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,904 to Michael C. O'Connor et al describes a tamper indicating closure which has a disc-shaped top with an upper skirt, upper annular bead, a lower skirt in center alignment with the upper skirt, and annular retention bead, a breakable bridge between the skirts and a tool aperture means to part the skirts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,598 to Robert A. Perry describes a child-resistant package with a snap-on closure for a container. The neck finish of the container includes an annular retaining bead and the closure includes a top and a peripheral skirt. The skirt has a lifting tab on the outer surface and an internal locking lug adjacent to the lifting tab. An annular band is connected to the lower edge of the peripheral wall of the cover cap and includes a plurality of inwardly extending lugs insuring that the cover cap can not be removed until the band is severed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,729 to Robert M. Hunter describes a closure cap which includes a rotatable member carrying inwardly projecting studs which pass through cylindrical channels of the container neck when properly aligned. Proper alignment is achieved by means of stops on the rotatable member and the closure cap which align the studs circumferentially with the channels. The rotatable member is provided with a frictional fit on the neck of the container so that as the closure cap is rotated, the rotatable member will stay in position on the container neck until the stops contact one another, thus properly indexing the studs on the rotatable member relative to channels in a rib on the container neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,706 to Jack Weinstein describes a twist and push snap-on, child resistant cap and container having an inner cap seal which is easily snapped onto a neck of a container and an outer cap. The outer cap has a top and sidewalls and has greater cross-sectional area than the inner cap, and receives and physically restrains the inner cap within the outer cap such that the inner cap may be moved upwardly and downwardly within it over specified distance. The outer cap includes a locking lug on its inside wall adapted to snap over a circumferential bead on the neck of the container. The device also includes a stop on the inside wall of the outer cap, a spring mechanism between the inner and outer cap and a bead located circumferentially about its neck with a break to allow the lug and stop of the outer cap to pass therethrough.
Notwithstanding the above prior art, there is no reference which teaches or suggests the present invention wherein the snap cap utilizes derailer and derailer lifts which cannot be activated unless a collar ring is pushed downwardly and rotated simultaneously.